criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
Nocturne of Death
Nocturne of Death '''is the fifth case to be staged at Espana Rosa Case Background Previously on Criminal Case, Moriah made a deal with Chief Truffles that Lenard will not partner with the player since it already caused danger to him but Liliana is an exception to the rule, and asks the Chief and Hans to apologize to Liliana. Moriah then tells the player that the mayor will be hosting a party at his residence for the anniversary of their family business, Winterfrost Music. Upon arriving at the Winterfrost Residence, the party was suddenly interrupted when the president is missing. Unfortunately, President Gerald Winterfrost was only discovered stabbed to death when the supposedly to be present was only to be revealed the threat to the Winterfrost family. In the middle of the investigation, Theodora appears and reveals that the victim was not killed in the Winterfrost Residence but actually in a different place. Upon giving the fact that the murder scene has food that matches the food being catered at the party, so this makes them realize that the victim is murdered at the catering head office. After going through many twists, the killer is shockingly revealed to be the victim's brother and the company's vice president, Moses Winterfrost. Upon arresting Moses at the party, Moses states that the player is making a false arrest. But Moriah tells the vice president that the truth must prevail. Moses still persists that the arrest is nonsense, Moriah suddenly reveals that Gerald has written a nocturne for each of his children and to his brother. As Moriah read the nocturne for him, this made Moses shocked and finally admits to the crime. He was totally mad when the company's earning are starting drop, he suddenly realized that Gerald is stealing some of the stocks of the company and selling it for his own good. Thinking that he is selfish, he drugged him by putting sleeping pills in the champagne bottle of the catering service. Upon putting him into sleep, he tried to delete his brother's phone's data but it just made the phone took his badge a picture. Afterwards, he put Gerald into the present and stabbed him in the back many times. Upon murdering his brother, he quickly hide the phone in a locked box to avoid exposure. Gerald suddenly says the same words for the whole time making Moriah sad, thus she put him into trial. At the trial, Moses starts to cry and says that he is prepared to give up his life for his dead brother, thus it made him reveal that he is carrying a gun and tries to commit suicide. The judge says that it will just give his brother's children agony. Thus, he stopped himself and proceeds for the trial. The judge sentences Moses to 20 years imprisonment with a chance of parole for 10 years. After the trial, Moriah is stressed out as she always remembers that it is somehow familiar to her. Chief Truffles appears and tells them to hide. This made Moriah curious; suddenly, Lenard appears with a gun and asks where is Moriah. Moriah appears and tells Lenard to calm down, but instead, Lenard became furious and tries to shoot Moriah but was stopped by Liliana when she hugged him. Lenard reveals that he is somehow being threatened by the Winterfrost children. Franklin appears and reveals that he is resigning, this made Moriah shocked and tries to reason with the Mayor first. The Mayor reveals that the company is starting to fall and as the first born, he must do his responsibility to continue his father's legacy. After the Mayor's resignation, the company have come into a boom but they must assure that everything is okay. Upon checking up on Lucy, she revealed that her father somehow put some of the stocks in the catering service; truly, Raven is involved with the robbery of stocks but was only given a warning since she already returned the stocks to the company. The Ex-Mayor suddenly arrives and tells the player that he has something important to tell about Royce Webster. Moriah became curious and just only found contact lenses; thinking it would be useful, she analyzed it and found out that it is blue contact lenses but it has the DNA of Cedric Lincoln. At first, she is confused but this made her dig up Cedric's past and realizes that Cedric's full name is Cedric Royce W. Lincoln. This made her realize that Royce is none other Cedric himself. In order to guarantee it is true, she called Royce and Cedric's number so they could lure him. Royce arrived first but when Hans suddenly contacted Cedric's number, Royce's phone rang, thus confirming the theory. Cedric confessed that he needed to do a double career so he could just guard his family from danger. Suddenly, Liliana arrives and tells that there is a break out in the Espana Rosa Library. Victim * '''Gerald Winterfrost (Found stabbed to death in a present) * WInterfrost Music CEO (85) * Height: 5'11" Weight: 160 lbs Hair: grey Eyes: blue Blood: O+ Murder Weapon *'Cake Knife' Killer *'Moses Winterfrost' Suspects *'Franklin Winterfrost- Town Mayor, Victim's First Son (45)' *Height: 5'10" Weight: 180 lbs Hair: black Eyes: green Blood: O+ *Attributes: Drinks Champagne, Eats Cake *'Moses Winterfrost- Winterfrost Music Vice President, Victim's Brother (65)' *Height: 5'9" Weight: 150 lbs Hair: grey Eyes: green Blood: AB+ *Attributes: Drinks Champagne, Eats Red Velvet Cake, Wears a Winterfrost Music Company badge, Left-Handed *'Jerry Winterfrost- Winterfrost Music COO, Victim's Second Son (42)' *Height: 6'1" Weight: 139 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: blue Blood: O+ *Attributes: Drinks Champagne, Eats Red Velvet Cake, Wears a Winterfrost Music Company badge, Left-Handed *'Lucy Winterfrost- Winterfrost Music CFO, Victim's First Daughter (38)' *Height: 6'0" Weight: 130 lbs Hair: blonde Eyes: green Blood: O+ *Attributes: Drinks Champagne, Eats Red Velvet Cake, Wears a Winterfrost Music Company badge *'Raven Lockers- Caterer (25)' *Height: 6'0" Weight: 148 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: blue Blood: A- *Attributes: Drinks Champagne, Eats Red Velvet Cake, Left-Handed Killer's Profile *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer eats cake. *The killer wears a Winterfrost Music badge. *The killer is left-handed. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes *Winterfrost Residence: Banquet Hall; Guests' Table *Winterfrost Music Company: Victim's Office, Computer Desk *Lockers Catering Service: Head Office, Food Samples Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Banquet Hall. (Clues: Torn Paper, Victim's Body) *Calm down the Mayor. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Event Program) *Question Moses about the present. *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clue: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Contract) *Question Jerry about the contract. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; The killer drinks champagne) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter Two: *Investigate Head Office. (Clues: Briefcase, Trash Can) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Financial Report) *Question Lucy about the report. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Champagne Bottle) *Examine Champagne Bottle. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (06:00:00; The killer eats cake) *Question Raven about the catering service with the victim. *Investigate Computer Desk. (Clues: Torn Newspaper, Broken Object) *Question Franklin about his presence. *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Confront Moses about the article. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Victim's Jacket) *Analyze Cellphone. (06:00:00; The killer wears a Winterfrost Music Company badge) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter Three: *Investigate Food Samples. (Clues: Pile of Brochures, Photograph, Cellphone) *Examine Pile of Brochures. (Result: Cake Knife) *Question Raven about the knife. *Analyze Cake Knife. (06:00:00; The killer is left-handed) *Examine Photograph. (Result: Victim's Photo) *Confront Lucy about the picture. *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Victim's Cellphone) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone. (00:30:00) *Confront Jerry about his threats to the victim. *Investigate Guests' Table. (Clue: Company Badge) *Examine Company Badge. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (06:00:00; The killer has green eyes) *Examine Victim's Safe. (Result: Nocturnes) *Question Raven about the nocturnes. *Arrest killer. *Go to Moriah Revelation: Part 1. (No star) Moriah Revelation: Part 1: *Quiz Franklin about his resignation. *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Last Will) *Analyze Last Will. (06:00:00) *Question Franklin why does he really want to resign. (Reward: Burger) *Check up on Lucy. *Investigate Head Office. (Clue: Dollar Bills) *Examine Dollar Bills. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (03:00:00) *Warn Raven for her involvement. (Reward: 100 XP) *Tell Lucy that the stocks are now returned. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Check up on Jerry. (Reward: Winterfrost Music Uniform, Winterfrost Music Badge) *Examine Franklin's Files. (Result: Contact Lens) *Analyze Contact Lens. (03:00:00) *Go to Next Case. (No star) Category:Cases Category:Espana Rosa